A Second of Your Time
by SomeTaters
Summary: A look into the mind of one Rodney McKay when asked to lunch. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I use to rule the world

**A/N: **Just thought of this when I was trying to write my others stories. Unfortunately I'm totally stuck on them! Oh yeah, the whole thing _switches_ to Rodney's POV, just to let you know, then turns back.

* * *

::-:SGA:-::

**A SECOND OF YOUR TIME **_by Sandy Toes_

**13:37:21**

Sheppard made his way through the halls of Atlantis, his stride easy and relaxed. He wasn't in much of hurry and he didn't really see the point of rushing anyway. Most likely, McKay was busy working on some project and would either reject John's invitation to lunch, or make him wait fifteen minutes so the physicist could "wrap things up." Either way, Sheppard wasn't worried about eating anytime soon.

Dodging the buzzing scientist moving in and out of the labs, John managed to make it to Rodney's personal lab without bumping anyone or rubbing someone the wrong way. With a quick thought, the doors were open and he stepped in to see his best friend whirling from laptop to laptop. He looked busy, and Sheppard allowed his shoulders to slump a little as he realized he'd probably have to wait half an hour before the scientist was ready to eat. _They were serving chicken salad today too,_ John thought.

"Hey," Sheppard greeted, moving to lean against one of the work benches. He crossed his arms and watched in amusement as McKay seemed startled by his sudden appearance. Stifling a grin, John didn't wait for his friend to repeat the greeting before asking, "Wanna grab some lunch?"

**13:42:07**

That idiot of a pilot. What does he think he's doing sneaking up on me like that? I mean honestly, I'm conducting a very import experiment here and if I were to hit one wrong button, then KABOOM! We all go up in very radioactive very fatal dust. I don't like being turned to dust, and I don't think anyone else does either.

Although being immediately vaporized is probably one of the less painful ways to go. That, and dying in your sleep. I don't want to die, but if I HAD to chose, dying peacefully in my sleep would have to be it. Dying here on Atlantis, saving the day, would be another. Although I'm not as kamikaze as "Suicidal mission man" here in front of me. What's with that anyway? Are all marines the same way?

Hmm, I don't think so. Not based on what I've seen anyway. It looks like Sheppard's the only one who _needs_ to go on the kamikaze runs. Sure the others are willing to sacrifice themselves to save another life, but Sheppard thrives on that kind of stuff!

Why can't he enjoy something as safe as science? Huh? I mean what isn't appealing about being in a lab all day, researching the next break through in human technology? Although how much of this is really ours? Not much, but it is impressive that we've managed to incorporate the Ancient tech. with our own. Well, that's the easy part once you think about it. Anyone of my rats could do it.

Speaking of rats, wasn't Kusanagi expose to be baking cookies today? I always enjoy her baking. Especially her peanut butter cookies! God, they are to die for. Soft, delicious, and most important, CITRUS FREE! Hey, she always makes her snacks citrus free, even the drinks she sometimes makes for us. Why is she not in the kitchens? I guess her scientific value is more than her cooking value. Which is true. Although I won't tell her that.

You know for a while I wasn't even sure she was female!

Speaking of which, didn't I have plans with Jennifer tonight? Oh yes I do, dinner. Dinner, then movie night! Oh great, it's Ronon's turn to pick isn't it? Damn. Another testosterone filled action flick. Not that I mind watching the action movies or anything, but I'd rather have something like 2001 to watch instead of Rambo, or Die Hard. I wonder if Ronon would make a good action hero?

Huh, now there's something to see. The large Satedan dressed up in camo, battling communist in the jungle or haggard and performing amazing stunts like there's no tomorrow. Ha! They'd have to get extras for the extras just to keep the body count straight. I wonder if you ever see the same person die twice in war films? I'll have to keep an eye out next time I watch one.

Although you never see the same person die twice in a real war. Now I've never been in one back home, but this one with the Wraith sure is real enough. What's their problem anyway? I mean who would've guessed, Humans as food! Real life vampires dressing like their too cool for school. You know, I'd hate to be at a Wraith High School.

As if the one's back home weren't hard enough to live through. Surrounded by idiots never helps either. I swear, whoever decided it was a good idea to put football jocks and geeks in the same room obviously never went to High School. Although I almost completely skipped those four stupid years. There was really no point in going now was there?

I mean I only learned so little from those classrooms. They were always cold too. The teachers did it to spite us, I know they did! But hey, what can I say, I did more than outsmart. People don't like it when you correct them on something. Oh man, I wish I had a picture of their faces when I was able to recite pi. Only to the fiftieth decimal at that time….

3.1415926535897932384626433 83279502884197169399...

Pi…. Pie! Who doesn't love pie?! I mean seriously, one of man's most notable inventions has to be pie. The Athosians's have a certain dish that's like pie. I don't like it too much though. It's too… gravy-ily? No, that's not a word, but there is no other way to describe it: soupy, glompy, goopy, water in pastry, peppery, meaty, yes lots of little bits of animals I've never seen. Although, they do make a mean clam chowder. Not with real clams of course, but it tastes the same!

What are they serving in the cafeteria today anyway? Oh yes, chicken salad on toast. I actually like chicken salad, but I wish they had some tuna salad! Now that's good stuff. For dersert… well's there the usual Jell-O. They have all the flavors now too from Fruit Fiesta to Pineapple to Watermelon. Personally, I prefer the Berry Blue.

Though I don't think many people know it comes from the collagen in cow or pig bones, hooves, and connective tissues.

Oh yes, they're serving porkchops for dinner tonight. That's going to be good. One of the foods they manage to get right, although I won't complain about the menu. It certainly is better than it use to be. Now that we have the Daedulus coming every month there's no repeating in the menu. I remember one time when we had macaroni and hot dogs for like ten days! That was gross. Luckily, I was in my lab most of the time.

Speaking of which, hello John! Oh yes, you did ask me if I wanted to go to lunch?

**13:42:08**

"Sure, just let me shut these down," McKay replied, moving over to the nearest computer and typing in a few commands. The screen flashed and then went black with a small content "beep" before the scientist closed the lid and hurried to the next one.

Sheppard sighed and leaned against the wall. At least he wouldn't have to wait too long for the man. Watching Rodney move from computer, John wondered how the man kept track of what was on each one. After all, he had trouble juggling multiple mission reports at some times, although he was no idiot, he didn't think he could handle… what was it… six! Six laptops.

Shaking his head, Sheppard looked up at McKay, _What goes on in that head of yours?_ he wondered.

**END**


End file.
